Cicatrices de Guerra
by Ezra Namikaze Dragneel
Summary: Basado en hechos que pueden parecerse a la IV Guerra Shinobi, solo que sería en la vida real...Disfrutenlo! (AVISO: La historia esta basada en el Manga/Anime Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto...)


_Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que aún no estoy 100% seguro que yo escribiera este Shot si alguien me escribe y me dice que este shot es suyo me gustaría pruebas de ello y con gusto lo quitare, con esto aclarado vamos a la introducción._

 **Este Shot lo encontré por ahí y me di cuenta que nunca lo publique, así que espere hasta que llegará esta semana, el viernes pasado se cumplió un año del final del Manga de Naruto, si no estoy mal, y por ese motivo quiero publicar este OneShot especial, solo que en un contexto diferente. Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

 **Cicatrices de Guerra**

Sentada en su oficina, mirando imágenes tras imágenes en su computadora, no podía estar tranquila, no podía porque tenía que liderar un ejército, todos confiaban en ella entonces no tenia de otra, ella no podía fallar porque un país dependía de ella, la general de todo ese ejército, una muchacha de aproximadamente 27 años, su cabello largo color rosado y una figura inigualable, muchos de los nuevos soldados se preguntaban cómo había llegado tan lejos, pero pronto descubrieron que no solo era una cara bonita sino que tenía un duro carácter capaz de corromper al más fuerte de los soldados, su nombre Sakura Haruno.

Ella, al igual que el ejército, sabían que pronto acabaría la guerra solo esperaban la confirmación del grupo especial que fue mandado para acabar de una vez por todas, pero la más impaciente era ella, no solo porque ella recibirá esa señal, sino que se preocupaba por uno en especial, un muchacho rubio de su edad, ella ahora miraba la foto de él con mucha tristeza.

"Naruto".- suspiro viendo la foto, el rubio era la única persona donde ella no se mostraba fría, ella era tranquila con él, inclusive le sacaba unas risas, muchos no pensaban ver a la general sonreír pero cuando estaba con el rubio era otra cosa, era una diferente persona.- "Regresa con bien".- dijo sonriente recordando los momento con el rubio.

Bueno en realidad ellos ya se conocían, desde el instituto fueron muy buenos amigos, el siempre estuvo para ella en los malos momentos, ella había crecido sin padres al igual que el rubio, y siempre que podía él la hacía sonreír, eran inseparables en ese tiempo, pero al terminar sus institutos ellos se separaron para seguir sus sueños, pero las cosas del destino hizo que se reunieran en el ejército, la guerra acababa de aparecer y él quería ayudar a su país por eso se unió al ejército. Ella por otro lado después de su separación con el rubio, no fue feliz ya que su novio la había engañado y dolida tomó una decisión que le cambio todo, unirse al ejército a la edad de 20 años y desde entonces nunca había sonreído, su actitud era fría y poco le importaba lo que le decían, gracias a su actitud había llegado a ser general del ejército, cuando la guerra empezó, le asignaron el reclutamiento y el entrenamiento de ellos, al principio no le dio mucha importancia, pero nunca se espero que el primer día se reencontraría con Naruto de nuevo. Al principio no lo conoció y ese día empezó normal para ella, actitud fría y muy estricta, pero en el descanso el rubio se acercó, ella le preguntó qué quería, el solo sonrió y le dijo "Ha pasado mucho tiempo Sakura-chan".- eso fue lo único que hizo dejar la pared de frialdad aparte y sonriera por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Así fue como se reencontraron, después de mucho tiempo Sakura ya no se mostraba tan fría, su actitud tuvo un cambio, pero cuando se trataba del ejército volvía a ser la fría Sakura. Pero ahora ahí se encontraba en su oficina y los recuerdos de la última vez que lo vio la inundaron.

 **Recuerdo Sakura**

Habían 10 soldados frente a Sakura, ella había dado los últimos detalles de la misión y ahora los miraba seria.

"Ha quedado claro soldados".- dijo Sakura a lo que los 10 soldados se pusieron firmes.

"Sí mi general".- dijeron los 10.

"Bien entonces pueden retirarse".- dijo viendo a cada uno, pero se quedó viendo al rubio más tiempo que los demás, ellos se dieron la vuelta e iban saliendo de uno en uno.- "Naruto".- dijo en susurro haciendo que Naruto se quedara, los demás ya habían salido pero él se quedó en la puerta, se volteo para verla y la vio con la cabeza agachada, cerró la puerta para que nadie entrara y se acercó a ella.- "No vayas por favor".- dijo en susurro pero él la escuchó.

"Debo ir, para poder terminar la guerra de una vez por todas la guerra".- le dijo el rubio mientras se colocaba en frente ella, la abrazo tratando de confortarla.- "Te prometo que regresare".- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

"¿Lo prometes?".- le dijo aceptando el abrazo.

"Sabes que nunca rompo una promesa".- le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Entonces te esperare, solo ten cuidado y regresa conmigo porque eres lo único que tengo en el mundo".- dijo Sakura levantando el rostro y el rubio vio que había una lágrima en su ojo derecho, rápidamente se la quitó tomándola del rostro.

"Lo mismo digo yo".- acercándose y dándole un suave beso que no se esperaba Sakura.- "Ahora me retiro para prepararme, nos vemos mi general".- mientras se separaba y se disponía a salir.

"Regresa pronto".- fue lo último que le dijo al rubio mientras lo veía salir.

 **Fin Recuerdo Sakura**

"Tú eres lo único que tengo en el mundo, por favor regresa".- dijo la rosa mientras se tocaba los labios. Pero un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos.

"¿Alguien me escucha?".- oyó ella en su radio, ella rápidamente lo agarro para responder.

"Aquí la general Haruno".- dijo lo más tranquila que pudo.

"Mi general, misión cumplida".- dijo haciendo que ella se quedara sin palabras.- "Repito, Misión Cumplida, ordene el ataque mi general".- le dio, ella estaba feliz pero ahora no era momento para felicitar, es momento de actuar.

"Muy bien soldado se dará la orden de inmediato".- dijo mientras se colocaba el comunicador en el costado y salía a toda prisa hacia la oficina del comandante, al llegar entro sorprendiendo al comandante.- "Comandante es hora".- le dijo seria, el comandante solo asintió mientras se ponía de pie.

"Pregúntele si necesita ayuda".- le dijo mientras se ponía en marcha junto a Sakura.

"Soldado, ¿necesita ayuda?".- preguntó por el comunicador.

"Tenemos 5 bajas, y ahora estamos bien, pero el soldado Uzumaki no se encuentra en buen estado, si no es molestia que se apuraran".- terminó el soldado dejando a Sakura helada, el comandante que oyó esto se volteo para verla.

"Tranquila, él no morirá".- le dijo simplemente.

Horas después, en todo el país se vitoreaba el fin de la guerra, algunos felices porque ahora podrían vivir tranquilamente como lo hacían antes de la guerra, pero había otros tristes, por la muerte de muchos hombres en ella, la misión suicida había sido un éxito y el ejército había triunfado sobre cualquier intento de represalia de los rebeldes.

En la parte de la enfermería del ejército, ahí estaba todo hecho un desorden, todos los doctores estaban ocupados salvando la vida de los que podían, todo era un caos con los doctores y enfermeras tratando de salvar la vida de quienes podían.

En la parte de la sala de operaciones, fuera de ella se encontraba la general Sakura esperando los resultados de su amigo rubio. A Naruto lo habían ingresado en un estado muy delicado, él había recibido algunos rozones de bala, pero una de ellas le había dado directamente en el estómago que lo había dejado muy mal, por suerte llegaron a tiempo y se lo llevaron directo al hospital para que fuera atendido y así salvarle la vida.

"Por favor, que esté bien".- era lo que repetía la ojiverde, hasta que oyó cómo se abría la puerta de la sala de operaciones y se veía como salía el doctor.- "¿Cómo está?".- preguntó rápidamente llegando con el doctor.

"Pues perdió sangre, pero ya está mejor le sacamos la bala del estomago, ahora se encuentra estable y dormido".- le respondió con una sonrisa, ella suspiro aliviada que su amigo estaba bien.

"¿Puedo pasar a verlo?".- preguntó suplicando viendo al doctor.

"Claro, en un momento lo llevaran a su habitación, pero solo usted deberá estar ahí, ahora si me disculpa me necesitan".- dijo mientras se despedía y dejaba a una pelirosa muy feliz.

Horas después Naruto habría sus ojos, le molestaba la luz así que espero hasta adaptarse, miró a su alrededor y veía que estaba en un cuarto de hospital intentó levantarse pero 2 cosas se lo impedían. Una que le dolía el estómago y la otra que tenía un peso encima, miro hacia ahí y se sorprendió de ver una cabellera rosada ahí, sonrió tiernamente y le acarició la cabeza provocando que ella se despertara. Se levantó y vio a Naruto que le sonrió.

"Qué bueno es despertarse así".- dijo sonriendo, ella ignoró el comentario y se tiró encima de él abrazándolo.

"Me tenias muy preocupada".- le dijo llorando en su pecho.

"Ya Sakura, ya estoy bien".- dijo abrazándola.- "Te dije que no moriría y eso paso, cuando digo algo lo cumplo".- le dijo para tranquilizarla.

"Lo sé".- limpiándose las lágrimas.- "Me alegro que estés de vuelta".- le dijo sonriente.

"Yo también".- dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba el rostro.- "¿Y cómo finalizó la guerra?".- pregunto ya que él había quedado inconsciente cuando llegaron los refuerzos. Sakura procedió a contarle todo lo ocurrido después del desmayo. Naruto sonrió con el relato.- "¿Y ahora qué?".- pregunto Naruto una vez terminó el relato de Sakura.

"Bueno, hay cosas que quiero hacer y una de ellas es, retirarme del ejército".- dijo seriamente Sakura viendo al rubio que se sorprendió.

"¿Por qué?".- preguntó anonadado por la información.

"Es momento de dar otro paso, seguir otro rumbo y entrar al ejercito me dio esa visión ahora ya se a donde ir".- dijo viéndolo a los ojos.- "Además ahora que la guerra terminó no quiero perderte".- susurró para el que sonrió tiernamente.

"¿Estás segura de lo que quieres?".- preguntó retirándole un mechón de cabello.

"Si, ahora ya sé lo que quiero".- dijo Sakura muy segura de sus palabras.

"Y eso es".- dijo Naruto incitándola a seguir.

"Que no quiero separarme de ti nunca, porque te amo Naruto".- le dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro.

"Yo también te amo Sakura".- fue lo que dijo antes de terminar la distancia entre ellos y darse un apasionado beso que les supo a gloria a ambos.

La guerra terminó aunque con ella trajo muchos muertos, para otros fue el comienzo de una nueva vida para otros, entre ellos Naruto y Sakura que aprendieron que el peor error en su vida fue haberse separado, pero por cosas del destino se volvieron a encontrar y ahora ya nada los podía separar, porque el amor cuando es de verdad, ni la misma muerte los podrá separar.

* * *

 _"Cada momento, cada palabra, cada caricia y cada misión compartida contigo ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y por ello aunque hoy estemos con otras personas, mi corazón no deja ni dejará de latir por ti, mi flor de cerezo..."- Naruto Uzumaki_

 **Quise terminarlo con una frase que probablemente Naruto diría en algún momento de su vida recordando a su amada Sakura.**

 **Espero les gustará, y recordarles de seguir mi fic "De vuelta a la realidad" porque será el climax de mi historia por así decirlo...**

 **Sin más me despido, ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
